Order Vs Chaos
by Zinc2100
Summary: Hey you, the one reading the summary. Want to read a dramatic story about a battle between Gods and Goddesses? Where the very fate of the world hangs in the balance? Well too bad because this definitely ain't one of them. Swagni is in here so you know this won't be serious. All you are going to get is all the weird situations these Gods will get themselves in while they fight.
1. Chapter 1

The camera pans in on the handsome fellow in the sky, reading a book. This glorious individual notices it and puts down his book so he can give all his wonderful attention to the audience.

Oh, I didn't see you there. Hello, I am going to be your narrator for this, unique, battle that is about to unfold in this conquest map. Shame we don't have a better name for it. Anyway, you might, scratch that, do remember me from the matches you had. You know, the wonderful voice in the sky that tells you when you have been slain.

Mercury zooms in and looks up to the heavens." You mean Drybear Bart and Dm?"

No! Those men are hacks compared to me! Now run along before I smite you.

"Hehe I see what you did there zoom!" Mercury runs on over to the chaos side of the map.

Now where was I? Glorious voice in the sky, narrator, yada yada, oh right. The first team that is going to be in this battle is on the order side. Let's check in on them.

Neith resides in the fountain shop, checking in on the aisle for physical attack items. The shop's decor makes it feel very serene. Light shining in over head, a water fountain in the middle and golden statues of soldiers erected on the sides. The aisles are made up of stone and on the shelf in front of Neith are two very important items. She now has to make a decision that plagues every hunter.

"Boots or spiked gauntlet? So hard to choose." Another god pounces over to her side. The Goddess of cats leans her arm on the world weaver.

"So what you gonna pick Gra-" Neith hushes Bastet by slapping her hand over Bastet's mouth. The slap is loud enough to get the attention of the other gods, Bacchus and Vulcan, but both of them look away after a second.

"Quiet. Don't call me that around others. I can't let them know that the young, fun goddess Neith has grandchildren. Then I'll never get a date."

Bastet looks over to the two male gods down the aisle buying their equipment at the clerk. "You really want a date with wine breath and the God of Baldness over there?"

"Vulcan is very sweet and Bacchus is fun to have at parties, but they're not my type. I love a man in armor."

"You're too nice gra-"

Neith presses her index finger to her lips and says" Sssh."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. It feels weird to call my gra- I mean you by your name."

"You'll get used to it honey." A bright smile spreads on Neith's face as she bends over to be face to face with Bastet." Or I'll have to punish you like you're a cub again. Bastet bawled in remembering that painful, horrible, atrocious memory." Please don't splash me again." She whimpered. Baset put on her best cutie face she could muster, the back of her paws pressed up to her chin.

"What do you think that was about?" Vulcan asked his drunk companion, Bacchus.

"Maybe it's about food. Women *hic* love food don't they?"

"I think you have the genders mixed up. Anyway." Vulcan puts on the counter a vampiric shroud, enchanted trinket, two health potions and two mana potions.

"2200 gold now." The clerk insisted. By the way, his name is Bob if you wanted to know.

"2200? That's robbery. We are in war, can't you just give this to me?"

"Well I'm in a relationship with a woman that keeps stealing all my money. So you can say I'm in a war too. A war with my landlord and the only weapon I got is money."

Vulcan was taken aback by this. He didn't expect that this simple store clerk to have so much trouble. "Why do you not just leave this woman if she troubles you so?" He asked.

"Cause when it's late at night, and we both get in bed, she is like a-

"Oh please stop right now!" Vulcan protested.

Bacchus took a chug from his bottle." Go on."

"What are you so uptight about steel leg? Don't wanna hear about the marvelous adventures I have in my bedroom?"

"No.…"

"About the plentiful times I went spelunking."

"No."

"Or when I faced off against these two goliaths with only my hands."

"No!"

"What about when-"

"I'll just take the tiny trinket instead and go." Vulcan took his gear and left the shop. Trying his best not to think about the things that go on inside Bob's bedroom. Bacchus chugs down his drink again and asks Bob.

"So, hows the spelunking?"

Hey Vulcan. He looks up to me." What do you want voice in the sky?"

You are now thinking about all the kinky sex that Bob had. OooOooo.

He groans and sinks his head." Damn it."

On the other side of the shop is Hel and her other personality, Dark Hel, shopping and talking about what they should be shopping for.

The kinder, more gentler Hel speaks first." I think we should get wards, maybe, it will help out the team.

"The team?" Her dark side says." F**k the team!"

Light Hel panics, shushing her own self and hoping no one heard what she just said. "Don't say that, I want everyone to accept me."

"If you want your team to do that then show them how much of a bad*** you are on the battlefield. Obliterate your enemies with your magic, not wards."

"Aaw, but I don't want to kill the other team. We should just all come together so we can make a truce. "

"Just so we can break it immediately afterwards when they turn their backs on us. Muhahahahahahah!"

Man this chick has some problems.

"I heard that voice in the sky!" Dark Hel yells as she shakes her fist up at me." Don't make me kill you."

Oh what you gonna do Hel? What you gonna do? I'm up here, and you're down there!

She snarls and says a series of words about my mother. Jokes on her, I have no mother. Hahahahaha ha….ha…ha…...I'm lonely.

All the Gods exit the shop with their pockets empty, and their equip slots partially full. Bacchus raises his wine jar in the air." We should celebrate our upcoming battle with a drink! Or two."

Vulcan raises his hand to rub his temple." Oh no, he's smashed already. "

"I'm ok about getting a little tipsy." Neith said.

"You sure Neith? You're not worried about having to fight intoxicated? "Bastet asked.

"I can hold my wine, I'll be fine. Give me some of that."

Bacchus hands her another drink he had in his robes (ew) and then she takes it and ,wisely, pours it into her mouth.

"I guess if my family can I can too. Hit me up with a drink Bacchus." Bastet too took a glass of wine from the drunk God and starts to pour it as well.

"Well, if all of you are willing to accept me then I'll drink too." Light Hel takes a glass that Bacchus hands her and begins to drink like everyone else. Remember, Hel is not a good influence for your kids.

Vulcan is the odd man out. Staying outside of the group that began drinking together. Bacchus notices the stiff God and approaches him with a drink outstretched in his hand.

"Come on buddy. Drink and be….um….how's that saying goes again?"

"It's drink and be merry."

"Yea, be Jerry!"

Vulcan sighs." I didn't say that but oh well. This will probably be the last drink I'll get before I die and come back." He takes the glass out of Bacchus's hand and drinks like the rest of them. All of them drinking that delicious, thirst quenching, lip licking, um, could I get some of that?

"Sure Voice in the sky." Bacchus says." Drink down."

It's up but anyway just throw a bottle into the sky I'll catch it.

"Ok." He tosses the wine into the sky and I catch it, somehow, you don't need to know that part. Bacchus raises his jar up so that the sunlight can shine upon it.

"Let's all drink and be Jerry!"

On the other side of the battlefield, the chaos team are in a very heated debate. Very fitting to their name. *sip* wow this wine is good. Tastes like if I put rainbows, unicorns and happiness all mixed together in a drink!

Anyway, Artemis was busy trying to rub the headache away that her team gave her. All of them were yelling about which position they should go to. The shortest and youngest of them all ,Scylla, made known of her opinion the loudest.

"I wanna be in the duo lane by myself! My pets don't like to share their meals. Especially with gator mouth over there." She points to gator mouth, God of the Nile, who was practicing his axe swings. Getting all,uh, pumped up for the match.

"Little girl, little girl, I've seen your dogs in combat. They're full after their first god while my hunger is unabated. So give me duo or I'll sharpen my teeth on your bones!" Sobek roars at the little girl but she wasn't afraid by this at all, she just yelled back louder. Probably cause she has seen scarier things in the mirror! Zing! Hi five…..oh….right….no hands.

*chug* Anyway, the other annoyance to Artemis besides the bloodthirsty gods was slick back right next to her.

"Oh lorde please tell me I haven't met my fate yet and gone to heaven cause you must be an angel. Mmmmm." Swagni proceeds to touch Artemis but she bats his hand away with her bow.

"Touch me like you did before and I swear you this will be a four versus 5." Artemis says with a strong glare going Swagni's way. The God of swag cups his hurt hand and goes to speak to Artemis again. With even more delight.

"Baby got bite! Girl, I know some fellas who would love a girl like you. You're gonna need some protection from them so you best stay with me, ya dig?"

"I think we could handle this with one less god."

Right when Artemis was about to shoot Swagni, the most hyperactive God in this match zooms in between them. Knocking Artemis weapon out of her hand and saving Swagni from her wrath. Before she could even react to this, Mercury began speaking at a speed of hundred miles per hour.

"Artemis Artemis Artemis please put me in duo lane I could be like two people by myself or three or four and if I could do that I could be in mid and solo and in the jungle and on the other team so I'll be fighting myself so it will be mercury vs mercury vs mercury vs merc-"

Swagni claps Mercury on his shoulder before he could utter his name again." Have you ever heard of breathing fool? The thing that keeps you alive? Do it sometime."

While Mercury kept flapping his mouth to Swagni, Artemis goes to pick up her bow from the floor. That's when all the constant noise hits her. The yelling, the babbling, the talking. It penetrates her ears like a drill. Digging all the way to her brain to incite her nerves. It was becoming ever so intolerable that she felt like she has to explode.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis bellowed out that word with all of her voice, essentially silencing all the gods around her. She points to Sobek." You're coming with me in duo. Eat whoever you want, I don't care. Little monster there is going mid, Swagni is going solo and Mercury will jungle. Now can we all just go to our lane so we can prepare for the serious fight that is coming up?" Damn, what a buzz kill. "Shut up voice in the sky." Oh, did I say that out loud? My bad.

Everyone mumbles under their breath and then all said at the same time "Fine."

"Great, now let's get serious. We have a battle ahead of us." So then they all departed to their respective lanes and, oooh. Feels like that wine is getting to me. But, but, I t-thought I only had one bottle?

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** **I hope you had enjoyed and if you did could you do me a favor and tell Swagni? It could be payment for the "services" I got from him.**

**Anyway this won't be updated on a daily basis. Just a little side project while I work on my main story. See you sometimes in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2:first blood

**FIRST BLOOD**

I feel like a million gold! No really I-I do. I Love being drunk and narrating. But luckily this isn't me firdst time. So when it comes to it, I'll sober up. Anyway on to the show!

In the right side of the chaos jungle are Artemis and Sobek spying on their enemies, who aren't even there. Maybe their stuck at base trying to figure out who goes where? If that is the truth than this is going be a wild show. Hunter vs mage, guardian vs warrior! Who will win?

"Is he drunk?" Sobek asked, looking up to me. You're drunk, look you can't even hold your weapon. Right as I said that he dropped the weapon he tossed in the air. Killer Croc here growls at me with his teeth bared menacingly. You couldn't even scare a bat with that growl.

"Just ignore him like I do." Artemis says while observing that their enemies are not at their blue buff."Are they at the middle fury?"

"We just scouted the whole area around there, no enemies were there."

"Then they must be in lane. Let's scope it out." Artemis and her pet gator move closer to the lane to find their opponents. They stay under the safety of the shadows, right across from the order side's blue buff. Once Artemis was close enough to see the opposing gods in range, she was astonished by what she discovered. "Oh myself."

"What did you just say?" Sobek questioned the lead lady.

"It's a saying I picked up from my brother. He says it all the time so it just got drilled into my head."

"He sounds really full of himself."

"That's because he gets all the attention."Artemis looks away from her ally and says under her breath." And all the cool skins."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Artemis quickly answered, snapping her head back to face her stocky companion. "Just look at this." Sobek walks up to see the same disappointing sight as Artemis did before.

They notice Vulcan leaning heavily on his team's tower. His head is swaying back and forth, eyes locked on to the ground. He tries to stop the swaying with his hand but that keeps moving uncontrollably as well. Like a leaf in a…eh I'm bored with this simile, moving on.

"Too much wine…"Vulcan murmurs out these words. He stumbles on out, wobbly. Getting further and further from his safety umbrella he calls a turret. Artemis readies her bow and Sobek brandish his axe.

"I can't wait to use his hammer as a toothpick for when I eat his body." Sobek said. They inch closer, step by step. Their opponent getting ever closer to their kill range. But suddenly Artemis couldn't feel the murderous intention that was just emitting from Sobek. Instead what she feels coming from her support is weakness, dependency, and the need to be burped. Also some drunk wine breath, wet pants and- oh excuse me that is just me.

"Sobek?" The huntress turns around to speak to her partner, actually for once being concerned for him." What's wrong?" He points his big, green, alligator index finger at the other person coming up in lane.

"Aw Vulcan you're too loopy hehehahaha." The goddess of hair weaves struts on in to help her ally. Well a whole lot less strut and more zigzags places her hand on his shoulder and takes him by the hand to try and guide him out. But it was like the blind guiding the blind they couldn't hear anything. Just like my drink, it can't guide me to anymore liquor.

"Oh myself. You're afraid of two drunken idiots?" Artemis asked, quite astounded by Sobek's disposition.

"That's my mom!" He hollered.

"Oh." She said quite silently. Artemis looks back into lane to see Neith shooting arrows at her own tower." What an indecent mother. Wait-"She looks back quickly at Sobek." How did YOU come out of HER?"

"We don't talk about Daddy or mom's taste in therianthropes. Just be a good little boy, that's what Mommy always told me." Sobek's voice was barely audible. His posture changed from his usual slouch stance to straight up and stiff like a military soldier. His eyes transformed to big white ovals. Almost absorbing the cold sweat that is traveling down his face." If I fight her then she'll ground me."

"Oh myself. You're a hundred thousand years old! You own the Nile river! Why are you still a momma's boy?!"

"I'm not! That's Ra that is like that. I'm a good boy that listens and does what his Mom tells him."

"Look at the opportunity we have to get a double kill." Artemis hands points to the Goddess and God in lane which the first one keeps tripping over herself and laughing. And the other…

"Don't worry Neith I'll protect you! Go Thumper!" Vulcan throws out his magma bomb right in front of him." What? Why did I throw a meatball? Where's thumper? Thumper? Thumper come back!"

"You see?" Artemis says." Easy kill."

Sobek brings his head and hands together to bite on his nails." But if I kill my mom, she'll put me in the corner again! "

All Artemis does is sigh and say,"Oh myself."

…

At the middle of the map stands Scylla, waiting for her opponent to come so she can get first blood. She stays there for a while but sees no one come up the middle lane." Where are they?" To her surprise, Scylla feels a tap on her shoulder. She expects Mercury so she turns around about to ask her ally for some help. Instead she finds Baset.

"Waacha!" Baset roars, striking a kung fu pose. Scylla then immediately summons her sentinel and retreats back under her tower. Then Baset goes right in front of her tower and taunts her with some sweet kung fu moves.

"You big meanie!" The young goddess says." Don't taunt me 'cause you got the jump on me."

"Taunt? I just needed your *hic* hrlp to practice my kung fu! Wa-pa!" Baset throws out two quick jabs that weren't quick at all actually. She's moving like she's in an episode of the slow mo guys. Then she starts speaking in it too. "I need to purrfec-"

While Baset speaks at negative 100 mph, Scylla thinks up a dubious trap for the cat." How did you know that? Are you inside my head?" Well, it wouldn't be hard for me to get in there. There is a lot of room. Burn! Self five!

She pouts like the little baby she is and then flips me the-well I'm not gonna say that last part cause that was just quite rude. I bite my thumb at you." Sure I'll help you practice. Just come under my tower first."

Baset starts to prance in. Scylla balls her hands, ready to strike right when her enemy passes the threshold. "First blood will be mine." She says under her breath. But then all her hopes were crushed.

First blood!

"What?!" She looks up to see which of her allies were killed. "Really? How is that even possible?"

…

While Scylla goes to get second blood, Mercury runs excitedly in a circle and-"I can't wait for this match to start I'm so excited! "Wait for me to describe your place first! Gosh you're more annoying than Ao kuang on a killing spree! Get's annoying having to see his face all the time. "That's exactly what my whole family says oh what's this!"

What Mercury sees in front of him is Hel right next to the speed camp. But something was different about her. She-"Is wearing an all black corset pitch black stockings black wristlets with crying skulls on each one and raven black hair is that a good 'nough description? Huh? Huh?"

I can understand why your dad sent you to run errands. If he had to spend another minute with you he would send Thanatos to claim him."Speaking of errands, he sent me to deliver this announcer pack to someone so they won't have to here you. Zing!"ugh.

Merc runs over to Hel's side while she sits on the ground with her knees pressed to her chest. Her soft wails became clear and kind of made him feel awkward. To kill an enemy is fine but one that is crying, well, he would have to be a dick to do that. A big one. A giant one!

"You're not helping!"Wasn't trying.

"Huh?" Hel looks at Mercury with completely black eyes. Tears streaming down each eye, making her look like the crying faces on her wrists. "I'm not helping? I can't do anything right! Waaaaah!" Hel goes back into the fetal position and cries a bigger river than the yellow river.

"Wait I didn't mean you I meant the voice in the sky!" He looks up to me and whispers. "Help me here." You want to describe her so she's your problem now. Zoom! "Oh boy." Merc slums his shoulders, defeated and confused. Since he never knew a damn thing about treating females, he was lost in this predicament. He scratches his helmet and ponders for a second on what he could do. Once he got it, he asked, "Uhh, what's wrong?"

Hel stops her bellyaching for a moment to give attention to Merc and answers his question. "My mean self keeps calling me stupid and fat and she hates my skin! Now I'm feeling poopie and I can't do nothing but cry. *sob* *sob*

Her tears starts to swell up, her body shakes with her sobs, get your aegis ready cause she's about to blow!

"No don't cry I can fix this!" Mercury runs off and in an instant he's back with a box all wrapped up. Hel notices and her tears start to vanish as if they were never there.

"You got t-this for m-me?"

"Yup now open it up."

Hel takes the box from his hand and opens it quickly. "Aw it's a health potion. I love dese! How's did you get it?"

Mercury scratches the back of his helmet." Well I was suppose to deliver it to Hercules but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Meanwhile in another match

"Get that fool!" Ramerica commands to his team in front of him chasing Hercules to his Phoenix. Hercules is exhausted, no mana and just enough health to be considered alive.

He thinks to himself. "Where is Mercury I ordered that potion ten minutes ago and he st-ugh!" Hercules is shot down by the big red laser from the legend himself Ramerica! Then they all chanted USA! USA! USA! over Hercules dead body.

…

"Yea he'll be fine." Merc said. Hel chugged the whole drink so fast you couldn't even see her drink it. Maybe wine gives her super powers like that.

"No hard feelings when I kill you right?" Mercury asked the goddess.

"I see pink now!" She answered.

"I'll take it!" He winds up for the punch but then stops when he heard something he didn't expect.

First Blood

"Really?" He whined." That's no fair."

….….

Moving away from blabber mouth, we have Bacchus and Swagni chatting it up in solo lane with each other.

"My favorite customer! What brings you down here?" Swagni asks.

Bacchus takes a chug of his wine, getting a few droplets in his beard." Vulcan wants to go with Neith so I came here."

"Yo that's crazy. Someone as hefty as you can't survive here at all."

"I could say the same thing a-*belch* about you."

"Whoa chill dog." Swagni pitches both of his noses to save him from Bacchus's nasty belch." You know that belch of yours is your second best weapon. "

"I thought it was my chicken leg. I'm hungry." The god of inappropriateness takes a big chump out of his left hand weapon. And yet it doesn't lose any meat how does that work? Maybe some fairies sprinkled some magic dust on it. I could use some of that in my drink.

"Anyway what girl would you like?" The only God with two heads asks.

"What does you have?"

"Let's take a look." Agni pulls out from his fur coat a pinup magazine of all his workers. Ooh I need to see this. "First up we got Aphrodite, the fairest of them all. She knows the karma sutra from beginning to end so she can even please ya from your belly button." Don't go for her Bacchus I see her giving kisses to everyone in a match. Even her enemies!

"I'll listen to the big voice." Bacchus told Swagni." Show me something else."

"Ok.I got Chang'e. She's my favorite. Don't give me no lip. You'll have to deal with the rabbit though."

"Can I eat it?"

"Only if you want to feel the fury of the sun while you're too stunned to do anything. How about Nox. Ya know, nobody liked this chick at start. I mean she wouldn't get picked even if the other girl had breath that smelled Like Baka using his ult. But after she got some work done, ooooh LET ME TELL YA! I've made soooooo much money off of her. How 'bout it?"

"No-no I can't. She'll just poke me all day and never finish. Move along.

"I feel how bout my newest client Awilix? I'm telling ya, if you're a fan of the behind like me then-" Swagni looks over to his client to see him sleeping and snoring loud enough to wake kumbhakarna." Did he really just fall asleep on me? Oh well free kill for me. No hard feelings Bacchus, I'll pay you back later."

Swagni gets his pimp hand ready to send the mother of all fire smacks right at Bacchus. Until he hears this set of words that just kills it for him.

First Blood

"Really? Lord, please give my allies some brains, cause that was just STUPID!"

…

Let's check back on duo lane."SCREW you I'm going in myself." Artemis yells. Oh I am glad I came back here. Fight time! time to sober up.

Artemis comes out from the jungle and aims directly at Neith. "Noooooooo!" Sobek shouts. Sobek rushes into Artemis arm making her aim way to the right and not for her drunken enemies.

"Vulcan hehehaha, we have some enemies! Attack them with the kitchen sink!" Neith shoots them but all of her shots go around them. Vulcan keeps steady on his job of walking into the tower.

"Move it Sobek or I'll give Swagni some new gator shoes!" Artemis spoke those words with an angry tone while trying to get her bow aimed around Sobek. But he keeps standing in her way.

"I'm not going in the corner again!" Sobek cried.

"This is my shine to chance. Go thumper!" Again Vulcan throws out his magma bomb but this time he hits himself with it really? That's not even possible to knock your own self up but he accomplished it.

"Sobek stand in this for a second." Artemis says then places a trap right underneath her ally feet. The vines wind around his feet, binding him in place. Artemis walks pass the Momma's boy and takes aim at the Egyptian all mother.

"Aw come on Artemis. Just kill Vulcan." Sobek pleaded.

"Nope." Artemis answers then let loose an arrow straight for Neith. But in the World weaver's drunken clumsiness she was able to trip and evade the arrow. Artemis loaded another arrow and when she shot Neith just rolled out the way giggling.

"You can't catch me I'm the Carnival Queen!" Neith guffawed as she rolled around the ground evading Artemis arrows. Some Goddess of the hunt she is.

"Shutup!" Artemis yelled. She fired another arrow but Sobek rushes in front of her and deflects it to the side. He waves his hands and pleads with her as he speaks.

"Artemis we can still win without killing my Mother. You two can share the lane! Share the minions and the gold, you can even do each other's hair. Don't girls like doing that?"

Artemis sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose all the while." Fine Sobek, I'll try to share the lane with her instead of-" Neith butts into their conversation and wraps her arm around her son.

"Sobek how could you settle with this wrangler who can't even shoot? I thought you would do better. At least she's green like you like."

"OH THIS TRICK IS DONE!" Artemis yells and pushes Sobek out of the way forcefully. Making him fall and roll onto his front.

Neith and Artemis square off and instead of shooting Artemis opt to use her arrow as a melee weapon. She swings at Neith angrily, snarling and gawking at her with absolutely livid eyes. But Neith is joyful and dancing around her opponent, twirling and shaking her hips all the while Artemis swings at her.

Neith backs up away from her tower, Artemis now separating her from safety. The goddess of the hunt sees her "teammate" getting up and shoots the arrow she has in his foot so he couldn't interrupt them.

"Mother fu-" Sobek thought wise to stop himself before his mom could hear him finish." I mean fun. That was fun!"

Artemis looks back at Neith, a little less mad since she got some rage out in that last shot. "You're not mad that I just shot your kid?"

"Of course I am! That's why you're about to feel a mother's wrath. Wacha!" Neith strikes a kung fu pose, left leg lifted into a sideways V. Left arm stretched out above her head and right arm wielding her bow in front of her. Then she falls over. "Oops! Hehehehe."

"I'll show you who the real huntress in this lane is." Artemis readies her bow and fires an arrow toward Neith on the ground. But it misses when Neith rolls backwards into a handstand and then pushes herself up from it to stand.

However Artemis didn't relent when Neith did this. As soon as she stood Artemis rushed in and stabbed Neith in her thigh, putting all her weight in it to make sure it sinks deep. The arrow drew blood and almost came out the other side." This will keep her still." Artemis thought. But she was wrong. If Neith was in her right mind she would try not to put too much pressure on that leg. But the alcohol that is flooding her brain keeps telling her she's fine like wine. So she rips that arrow out, chunks it to the side and continues fighting.

"That won't stop me from dancing."After Neith said that she performs a cartwheel and kicks Artemis two times in her chin. Gaining distance and busting the lip of the other goddess.

Since both archers had their distance they both took aim and promptly released their arrows. Artemis did not have to dodge since Neith's shot at the wall. Neith is still all wobbly and can't quite stand still, which is why Artemis missed.

"Stay wrapped up in this." Artemis placed one of her traps under Neith, effectively keeping her in place long enough for Artemis to perforate her with three arrows to her stomach. But still the world weaver did not care and after ripping those out like before she just shot her spirit arrow into the sky, stunning her opponent with her sheer stupidity.

"Wha-what, I can't even-why?" Artemis says, completely flabbergasted.

"For this!" Neith lunges at Artemis with her bow wielded in both hands like a two-handed sword. She whelps Artemis over her head, forcing her to move with the strike into a crouch. Artemis doesn't stay down long though; she propels herself up and aims a knee straight at Neith's chin. But the Egyptian goddess effectively dodges by bending backwards. Then she flips into a handstand and knocks Artemis out of the air and back on the ground behind her.

"Lucky shot!" Artemis says as she pounds the ground with her fist in anger. She looks back at Neith who is waving at her in her handstand. And then she falls over for the twentieth time.

"That wasn't a lucky hehehe shot. This is!" Neith fires an arrow from the ground and it sails right above Artemis head.

"Really? I bet you couldn't even hit a giant like Ymir." Artemis proceeds to load several arrows into her drawstring and then fires a barrage into the air that all land on Neith. They land in several different painful places on her body, putting her HP into the red." First blood is-"

Suddenly Neith's spirit arrow from earlier strikes Artemis right into her skull, causing massive damage and her HP to drop into the red as well. She drops to a knee, panting from the impact and stares at the ground in disbelief." Lucky shot!" She thought, and then fixed her gaze back on Neith, who can't stop chuckling. Artemis readies her bow, shaking, aiming to finish off the world weaver. But as soon as she loaded an arrow into her drawstring, she felt an axe to the back and her life evaporating away.

First blood.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN-**** Hey y'all been gone for awhile since life has gotten a lot more complicated. But hopefully now I can get back into writing. I at first wanted to upload this for SWC but I got so many more ideas that I had to work on it some more.**

**Anyway have a gorgeous Morning/day/night and I'll see you on the next OVC!**


End file.
